Wack a Deidara day! Tobi's Installment
by LadyXNexus
Summary: The Akatsuki has run out of money.To sort out this problem,Pein decides to allow a Television crew into the base to televise a unique day: 'Wack a Deidara Day'.And Deidara's opponent:the lovable Tobi.Warning:Crack.
1. Chapter 1

_Haha I have never done anything like this before xD Hopefully it turns out for the best~_

_Hope my first creation here will be fine. This story will be placed in several parts. Kind of like little chapters to the whole story._

_Enjoy hopefully!_

_Att: LadyXNexus (Call me Ash :D)_

**Part 1:**

**No One's POV:**

Deidara walked down the depths of the gloomy hallway with an aura of caution weighing over his physique. The identification of silence was a foreign commodity to the S-ranked criminals that dominated this lair. This silence was especially startling to the blonde arsonist, seeing as that his 'art' resolved around the very process of 'explosive' intendancies.

Out of contemplation, he placed a finger to his chin then hastily stopped in his foreboding trek. The origin of such unusual circumstances bewildered the male immensely. For the past two years, that this lair was depicted as 'Home', Deidara had never experienced such formulations. Even when his presence resided back in Iwagakure, no prospects of such solemn attributes were proclaimed. With a grunt, the blonde male continued on his trek down the corridor.

At a respectable age of 19, Deidara of the Rocks was the youngest Akatsuki member and also adopted the entitlement of the most 'hot-blooded'. Following after the malevolent Jashinist. With his love for explosive art, Deidara had quickly become a formidable foe in the art of murder. As of a result he was feared by opposing ninja for his impulsiveness and lack of respect to those who depicted his art as 'unnecessary' or 'futile'.

"Baka's…" He grumbled then indulged concentration back to the mystery of the peculiar calamity.

Even though administration into the Organization was quite complex, friendships did blossom throughout the course of missions. Although was rivaled by the identification of enemies. Hatred and distain was quick to infiltrate. And remain. It was evident that the blonde despised Itachi Uchiha for the unfair trickery of a Genjutsu. As of a response to such proclamations, entry to the infamous Organization had to be confirmed. But this wasn't the person he was dreading to see. No this person that Deidara would love to blow up mask and all was Tobi: the hyper-active man-child who surprisingly managed to wiggle into the super awesome S-rank criminal organization, the Akatsuki.

Deidara clenched his teeth at the mere mention of his partner and stamped down the hallway. Normally (at this specific time period) the screams of Hidan laughing insanely about his sacrifices would boom through the air. Combined with this echo would be Kakuzu's constant moaning and groaning about the income and the rising expenditure of the lair's budget. However relief prepositioned itself from the absence of Kisame's 'smithing' abilities. Early in the morning, the swordsmaster would cling and clang at his sword noisely for repair measurements. This then enticed headache to those that were within range. Doctor fees increased from these problems, much to the dismay of Kakuzu.

Yes all was quiet in the Akatsuki hideout and Deidara would soon regret even thinking about trying to discover the origin of such tranquility and calamity.

**Deidara's POV:**

Mmm why the hell is it so quiet here? Something isn't right here. Normally Tobi would have started to pester me by now. Maybe some assassinated him in his sleep.

That would just make my day!

That will teach him not to rob my clay and replace it with play dough! Tsk! Some people just don't appreciate art and that idiot clearly has no appreciation for the finer things in life. All he cares about is having someone to play these idiotic and moronic games invented for 5 year olds! I swear maybe that kid was dropped a good few times on his head growing up.

I turned down another hallway, relaxing my posture slightly then stopped at the sound of cheers and music that erupted from the room at the end of the hallway .A party hmm? Why wasn't I informed! I love parties! The concept of having a good time, drinking and maybe scoring with the ladies is just enough to excite any man.

''Why the hell am I standing here!It's time to PARTY!''.Without any delay I sprinted down the hall with a smug grin plastered upon my features and a cheeky chuckle ringing out from my mouth .I latched my hands onto the cold metal of the door knob and swung the door open roughly, surprising everyone inside. ''DEIDARA IS HERE!IT'S TIME TO PARTY-Huh?' . No banners of enjoying entertainment hung from the ceiling. No alcoholic beverages were scattered around the table. The only visual that was apparent was three tables each containing three members from the Akatsuki. Konan-chan, Pein-sama and the stoic Uchiha sat in that order. Each occupant held papers in their hands and displayed expressions of an amused persona.

With the exception for Uchiha. Tsk. He doesn't do anything! Tsk! Stupid Uchiha men! Always trying to act so cool…Bloody drives me insane! Pein-sama rose from his seat and pointed to the banner behind him while chuckling menacingly. My blue eyes wandered from Leader's evil features. Momentarily they lingered to the banner that dominated the surface of the wall. Disinterest first accumulated features then was sharply replaced with significant shock. My breath got caught in the back of my throat as I read the big, bold context of the picture.

"N-No way!"

''TIME FOR WACK A DEIDARA DAY!''


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part Two!:) Hopefully it meets the standards of people here xD**

**Part 2**

_Pein's POV:_  
I chuckled at Deidara's cold shocked face and plonked myself back down on the seat beside Konan was who reapplying her make-up. ''I know you seemed shocked with the idea Deidara...But it's for a good cause.''. Deidara glowered darkly at me and muttered inaudible curses under his breath. I rolled my eyes at his insolence and waved a hand dramatically gesturing I was going to be continuing my little speech about 'Whack a Deidara day'. ''You see Deidara the Akatsuki are running low on money...We got the oportunity of a lifetime here. Not only will we be rich but we will be known as the fearsome,evil twisted minds of-''.

''CELEBRITIES!'' Konan screeched as she clutched the papers in her hands and gave them a bear hug, smiling brightly and giggling with the concept of been famous, having mansions as houses and plus having a maid tending to her every needs! I twitched my eye in annoyance and sighed, ''No Konan!. This is simply for money purposes only...There will be no cele-''.

A low humming sound was heard. Everyone glanced around the room trying to find the source of the slowly ascending sound. Itachi grunted and glowered at the door with his red sharingan eyes showing no affection or emotion in them whatsoever. I too followed his gaze and watched as the door boomed itself open with the hinges blown off. It fell lifelessly to the ground. I raised an eyebrow as white dense smoke fumed into the room and hung itself near the ground,almost as if it was afraid to rise up and experience the world above it. I slapped my forehead as the true cracked leader of Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha, sauntered into the room with a swagger to his walk and a crew of photographers and camera people following him right at his heels. I anime sweated and shook my head. Ok I admit it...

I'm following the antics of a lunatic...I can see why Deidara thinks Tobi is an idiot!

_Tobi's POV:_

Tobi is happy that so many people wants his attention. Deidara-senpai will be so jealous of Tobi...but he shouldn't be...because Tobi is a good boy! Deidara-senpai growled furiously at my new friends. He was making them scared and frightened. Tobi will have to teach his senpai the ways of been nice! Tobi's newly made friends raced over to Deidara-senpai and swarmed around him like a bunch of pretty butterflies! Tobi joined in but only ended up getting a smack to the mask *anime tears*

_Deidara's POV:_

My eye twitched in annoyance as the estastic little swarm of photographers and camera crew got all close and personal to my face and bombarded me with questions regarding 'Whack a Deidara day'. I punched a few of the nosey intruders in the face and clawed my way free from there nasty paws! They scattered and cowered in all corners of the room intimidated by my good looks and awesome fighting skills. I smirked with my success and folded my arms across my chest, puffing it out a bit trying to make myself look more macho.

Tobi hopped up behind me and glomped me. I cursed and gritted my teeth growling as little anime hearts hovered above Tobi's ridiculous orange mask. I punched him in the mask and brought my feet up and kicked him in the stomach. Tobi flew onto the ground and he jumped back up on his feet, little anime tears falling out of his eye hole. ''Deidara-senpai!''Tobi winced annoyingly. I rolled my eyes and glanced at the amused Pein-sama and Konan-chan. I grinned broadly showing off my sharp canines and white sparkly teeth, chuckling evilly. ''Since it's my day I get to pick my sucker...I mean opponent right?'' Pein nodded malevolently then leaned back in his seat, lifting his feet up to rest on the desk. His grey swirly eyes penetrated my own and he waved his hand nonchantly. ''Choose your opponent wisely it might-''.

''I pick Tobi hmm!'' I interrupted him for the second time today and cackled sending shivers to run up the scared intruders spines .I smirked evilly at their fear and turned my face so I was glancing at the group of cowards. They shrieked and jumped up in shock, clinging to each other as if there life depended on it.I stomped my foot down and they once again shrieked. Hahaha this is god damn funny! ''DEIDARA!'' Pein boomed. I jumped a little from his loudness and groaned softly, my ears vibrating from the sudden pressure to them. ''TIME TO FIGHT DEIDARA!''I smirked and glanced over at my idiotic partner and new victim Tobi. This was going to be fun! Time to finally kill the baby!

_No One's POV:_

The two ecstatic members of the Akatsuki faced each other off in the first stage of the anticipating match of the day. Everyone in the respected organization had gathered to watch Deidara blow up and annihilate his new assigned partner, the masked child-man Tobi, with his white explosive clay. A smirk pulled up on Deidara's sly face as he stared down his partner as if he was some piece of meat...a hungry animal seeking for his meal. Tobi clasped his gloved hands together and waved hyperly at the other slightly confused members who either didn't know why there was a 'Whack a Deidara day' or even why they were here to watch a match that happened pratically every day in the Akatsuki base. Day in, day out Deidara would waste his costly art on the idiotic Tobi who devoted his life to assaulting and favourite senpai. Today would be different. Deidara will actually get the chance to kill Tobi without any questions asked or any punishment. It will make great television for the viewers at home, plus it will make Pein rich! Money & Success & Television Domination = a happy stood up from his desk and pushed a camera man out of his face and raised his hand high above his head attracting his followers attention.

''Let the match...Begin!''

I'm finally finished my exams for the year! I can update more often! :D

Reviews = Awesome~


End file.
